Their Kisses
by Dreamicide
Summary: 100 chapters of 100 word drabbles with various pairings, mostly crack.
1. Sasuke x Tenten

Their kisses were always short. It was always to make sure no one would see them—if someone had, then lord knows what would happen to the poor girl.

But they were just fine with that. As long as they were together. Kisses were kisses—it did not matter how long or deep they were, as long as they all meant the same.

One day after a date, Sasuke brought up the courage and kissed Tenten deeply. When they broke away she asked,

"Where did you lean to kiss like that?"

Sasuke only smiled, "Well, you know me. I learn by copying."


	2. Shino x Ino

Their kisses always seemed to throw him off guard. Usually they occurred right when he was in the middle of talking about something, one second he'd be explaining of something or another on his beetles, the next their lips were in a tight lock.

Not that he didn't like kissing her, but it's the fact that she was always _interrupting_ him when doing so.

Shino had finally grown irritated enough, and the next time she had kissed him, he gave her a confused and irritated look.

Ino smiled innocently,

"You're lucky you're cute, because your bugs totally turn me off."


	3. Gaara x Sakura

Their kisses were dry. Dry like…well, like sand. That was only expected though, seeing as how Gaara always wore his sand shield. But sometimes that fact would hurt Sakura. Why wouldn't he lift the shield so he could kiss her with his _real_ lips?

During a walk, Sakura looked up at him.

"I want to kiss you."

Gaara returned her look.

"Then go ahead."

"No. I want to kiss _your_ lips. Your _true_ lips."

Gaara took a second to think, then lifted the sand off his mouth. Grinning, Sakura wasted no time to peck his lips.

"I like that better."


	4. Chouji x Anko

Their kisses didn't really count as actual kissing…but Chouji liked to think so. After all, their mouths touched the same place whenever they shared a _dango_ together…just not at the same _time_.

Of course, Chouji couldn't be satisfied with only _that_.

"Hey Anko, is there any more sweets left?"

Anko looked at the plate with puffed cheeks.

"No, I guess I ate the last one. Sorry about that, Chouji."

Instead of getting irritated, he saw this as a chance and leaned up to kiss her, licking her lips in the process.

Chouji checked out of the hospital the following week.


	5. Kankuro x Karasu

Their kisses didn't count as kisses. They were only for practice…_practice_! Sure, it was embarrassing, but what if he was caught in some sort of predicament and he kissed a girl that he liked, like a dork? Kankuro would never let that happen!

But still…

Did his elder sister _have_ to make fun of him for it?

"That's disgusting, Kankuro! I bet your girlfriend would think that your mouth tastes like wood, or something even worse!"

Kankuro turned away with a red face and made no attempt to snap back. He was too busy pricking out the splinters on his cheeks.


	6. Neji x Hinata

Their kisses were considered to be sins. To Hinata, they were pieces of heaven. The fact that people spat when they called it taboo only aroused her even further…she was able to get something people said she couldn't get.

Every morning after a night out of 'breaking the rules,' Hinata would reach up…touch Neji's face…and say the same thing every time.

"I love you, Neji-niisan."

Neji in return, held her hand in his. His face looked tired when he said his next line.

"Must you refer to me with that honorific…?"

Hinata giggled.

"It reminds me…of my biggest achievement."


	7. Naruto x Hinata

Their kisses always made Hinata feel feint. Naruto had come to realize that, and so he would always save the day's kiss until late in the evening. After Hinata lost the feeling in her legs, Naruto would voluntarily carry her back to the Hyūga Manor. It was practically a routine.

"Umm…hey, Naruto-kun…"

It was dusk out, and Naruto was carrying his girlfriend the usual way, after having dinner at Ichiraku's.

Naruto looked down at Hinata.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Umm…"

She buried her face in his chest, embarrassed.

"Am I… too heavy for you…?"

Naruto grinned, relieved.

"Hinata-chan's _never_ too heavy!"


	8. Naruto x Sakura

Their kisses were always just a reward for him. She would find herself in trouble, he'd appear and defeat the enemy, and he would receive a kiss from her in the end.

Hmph. Naruto had rescued her butt more times than she does have fingers. And to only get one kiss for each rescue? Rip off!

"Hey Sakura-chan, why don't you kiss me more?"

Naruto whined.

Sighing, Sakura replied.

"You need to earn them."

"Hehhh? And since when does a guy have to _earn_ his kisses?"

…

"Well, you _did_ manage to make me fall in love with you, I guess…"


	9. Naruto x Sasuke

Their kisses were usually just shared in bed. If the public ever found out that the Rokudaime was sleeping with another man, then the conspiracy theorists would be all over him like…well, like Sasuke was all over Naruto.

It was four AM. The sun was getting ready to come over the trees, and Naruto was getting ready to lift the covers off the bed.

Sasuke had a few complaints.

"Your breath smelled like ramen all night. You're going to get fat, you know."

Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry, I get _plenty_ of exercise at night."

Sasuke only muttered.

"…Dobe."


	10. Kiba x Kankuro

Their kisses were just used to taunt him. A lick on the cheek, a wiggling of the butt (god, how he hated that), and a soft whining would never fail to stir him up and make him shiver.

"Damn it Kiba, would you stop it already?"

Kiba's face then saddened.

"I thought you said we could have fun tonight."

Kankuro sighed in irritation and tried to avert his eyes from Kiba.

"…Put your clothes back on, Kiba."

He started whining again.

"Why wont you be with me?"

Kankuro placed his hand over his mouth and said,

"You have dog breath…"


	11. Shino x Hana

Their kisses were always exchanged every moment they saw each other. And they saw each other very often.

Well, until Kiba found out that they were together. That's when he flipped out. He suddenly knew of the relationship when he saw that Hana's dogs had flea problems and soon discovered that they were Shino's bugs instead.

"What the hell do you _see_ in that bug-freak?" Kiba demanded.

Hana grumbled. Since when did she have to get scolded by her _little brother_?

"I see something that you don't, Kiba."

"Well, what?"

"His package."

…

_My sister is a pervert..._


	12. Lee x Temari

Their kisses were the most famous in all of Konoha. Not because of how they did it, but for who was doing the kissing.

The Weird Hair of the Fire and the Weird Hair of the Wind.

"You're having a bad hair day." Temari said flatly.

Lee looked up at his bangs and patted his hair.

"What? It _always_ looks like this!"

Temari leaned back on her chair leisurely.

"…I guess you just always have weird lookin' hair."

"I—excuse me! _Some_ people would call that hypocrisy!"

She leaned up and glared at him.

"You calling my hair weird lookin'?"


	13. Naruto x Ino

Their kisses were always known to be extremely clumsy. Usually when they kissed, they would bump each other's foreheads, or accidentally poke an eye. Their friends knew that all first kisses would be awkward and it was only expected to embarrass yourself like that, but Naruto and Ino had been going together well since the beginning of the new year.

…_Now that's just not right. What are they doing wrong...?_

The residents of course, thought there was only one logical explanation for all of this.

"Well, I guess that is just all you can expect from two dumb blondes..."


	14. Naruto x Haku

Their kisses were never meant to last. Physically, they had only shared just a few kisses. But after the mission to the Land of the Waves, Haku would regularly visit Naruto as he dreamt. That was where they kissed more.

Every morning, Naruto would wake up touching his lips, aching at the lack of pressure on them and wondering if he was just going insane.

"Naruto, I don't like having to wait for you every night. I want to be with you forever. So come with me."

"I can't come," Naruto replied, "Everyone'll miss me."

"…_But I miss you more…"_


	15. Kiba x Temari

Their kisses only occurred whenever she was asleep or unconscious. If she had ever found out that her first kiss was long gone, then Kiba would never hear the end of it. He should've just stopped taking advantage of her sleeping body.

But Kiba couldn't help it.

_She'll never find out anyway…I'll just be extra careful._

Kiba suddenly lost his carefulness one night when he leaned down to kiss her and suddenly saw her two blue eyes staring back at him.

"Wha-wha…T-Temari…!" He stumbled backwards. "I, uh…I can explain…"

She sat up and flatly looked at him.

"…Well, about time."


	16. Sasuke x Hinata

Their kisses punished her. Their kisses humiliated her. Their kisses were what killed her.

Sasuke knew that Hinata didn't like him kissing her. But he still did.

"S…Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke had just grabbed her upper body and kissed her fiercely.

"I…I don't…"

Sasuke glared at her and his hatred rose.

"Why do you wait for that bastard? Why do you want the likes of _him_ over _me_?"

"…" She had started sobbing.

"Tch." He pushed her body away from him angrily.

"You need to realize that beggars can't be choosers."

Hinata's shoulders began shaking.

"...I am not a beggar…"


	17. Gaara x Hinata

Their kisses were lukewarm. Her kisses were warm, while his kisses were cold. Some say it was based on their personality differences. Others just say it was for their hair colour.

Either way, they all agreed that Gaara and Hinata shouldn't have been together.

"How can she stand him?"

"How can _he_ stand _her_?"

Those questions floated around their heads wherever they went. They tried to ignore it, but sometimes it was difficult.

"Um, Gaara-kun…"

"Hinata-san."

Those words said within seconds of each other.

"Do I…"

"Do I…"

"…bother you?"

"…bother you?"

…

They both smiled.

"Not at all."


	18. Kakashi x Sakura

Their kisses were what he used to tell her mood. If she was depressed, her eyelashes were halfway open and would slightly shake. If she was ticked, her lips were pursed. If she were worried, her lips would hang loosely. If she was happy... their kisses had no flaw.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I were distressed and didn't tell you about it, then I wouldn't want you knowing of it."

Sakura was lecturing Kakashi one evening when he asked her as to why she was depressed.

"Aww, then how would I help Sakura-san feel better?"

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. You _always_ cheer me up!"


	19. Chouji x Ino

Their kisses made Ino envy Chouji. The boar envied the butterfly. The butterfly was free to flap its wings and soar away, but the boar was chained down to become perfect and suitable for the owner.

"_I wanna be a butterfly_…"

"Oh Chouji, can't you just let me become an Akimichi?"

Ino was letting her mind wonder, sighing heavily.

The butterfly glanced at the boar.

"A boar cannot just suddenly grow wings…"

Ino's heart sank. _Can't he try to have an imagination?_

"But then," Chouji continued, "I think that your _soul_ can grow wings. And _then_ we can fly together."


	20. Gaara x Matsuri

Their kisses ceased once Gaara had his Biju forcefully taken out. Matsuri tried to comfort him—she really did…but she felt like Gaara just forgot she existed.

"Gaara-sensei, would you like me to get you a drink?"

The Kazekage sat in his chair, unresponsive.

"Gaara-sensei, will you talk to me?" She knelt next to him and touched his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head to look at her, looking fatigued.

"Gaara-sempai, why are you so sad? I thought that the Ichibi was a curse, shouldn't you be relieved that it's gone now?"

"A curse…to one man…is a part of the body…to another."


	21. Deidara x Ino

Their kisses left the sweetest taste in his mouth. Lips first. Tongue later.

And even later than that… 

"…Argh." Deidara shook his head. Honestly, it was out of his character to be thinking such perverted thoughts. _Even S-ranked criminals need to get laid sometimes, right?_ "Wrong!"

"Deidara…" Ino gasped late one night. "Deidara-sama..."

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Where…is Sakura?"

…

Deidara's heart sank. _Damn it._

"She's still…with Itachi."

"…Oh…I see."

He had forgotten that that was the only reason she was with him. The only way he can get the taste of her lips…

_Hmph. What about_ me_, now?_


	22. Gaara x Lee

Their kisses made everyone giggle and squeal to the utmost degree. Residents (okay, _girls_) would flock from all over the town whenever they heard that Gaara and Lee had a date scheduled.

And it got annoying. Fast. Every time the two would lean in for a kiss, their ears would prick up at the sound of soft gasps and blushing sighs. In turn, they would turn to the bushes and glare at the eavesdropping woman (…women) as they scurried away, smiling to themselves delightfully.

"Sigh…I don't get it at all, Gaara."

Gaara leaned back in his chair.

"Tch... Fangirls."


	23. Naruto x Tsunade

Their kisses made him feel like a grown man. Their kisses made her feel like a small girl. Their kisses made them the same age. Their kisses made their relationship acceptable. At least, to them.

The only other person who knew about it was Kakashi, and though he was highly against their connection, they didn't worry about him. He kept their secret.

Even so, Kakashi always waited outside Tsunade's office everyday and say the same thing to Naruto after he crept out the windows.

"...You'll regret it."

"Aww, women age like fine wine."

"_You_ age like _cheese_."


	24. Sakura x Tsunade

Their kisses where how Sakura learned to _really_ do things. After all, _teaching_ is what a teacher _does_, right?

"What are we learning today, Shishou?"

"Today, Sakura, we are learning about open-mouth kissing."

"Open-mouthed? Isn't that the same as French?"

"Silly! Open-mouth lacks tongue."

…

"Ahhh, are you sure you know what you're doing, Shishou?"

Tsunade grunted in irritation.

"Oh, shut up. I learn as I teach, that's how I do things!…So Sakura, what are you going to use this technique for?"

"Oh! Umm, I planed to use it, on Naruto!"

…

"Tomorrow's lesson will be _How to Lie Better_."


	25. Lee x Sakura

Their kisses used to embarrass her. Sakura, the beautiful and smart kunoichi, whom almost every shinobi wanted to be with (Ok, except Sasuke), kissing some bowl-cut freak wearing a jumpsuit? What?

Sakura would avoid embarrassment by telling Lee, "Oh, let's go somewhere _secretive_." And instead kiss him there.

It took him a while before realizing what she was doing.

"Sakura-san, you don't like being seen with me?"

Sakura looked at him, blushing.

"If you don't, I'll just leave you be…"

The next day, Sakura ran up to Lee in the street.

"...Sorry."

And proceeded to kiss him.


	26. Sasuke x Hanabi

Their kisses were what she used to embarrass Hinata. Sasuke liked to kiss her in the Hyūga courtyard, but Hanabi would always insist that it would be better to kiss in the House's hallways. Then they would precede to the same spot, in front of a smooth, wooden door. Sasuke guessed that that was Hinata's door. He wondered how many times she had stood at the window and watched them kiss. He also wondered what exactly Hinata was jealous of…Hanabi dating _Uchiha Sasuke_? Or Hanabi dating a survivor of an extremely prestigious clan, a perfect position for the next Hyūga Lady?


	27. Shino x Sakura

Their kisses…well, their kisses haven't really taken place yet. But Sakura wasn't going to let that continue for long! Oh yes, this coming Sunday they had a date scheduled, and his lips will be hers!

But then on the day…

"Sakura, I've been assigned on a last minute mission."

Sakura didn't hear much of his explanation after that. All she could think was, _Whaaat? Why _this_ Sunday? Now I can't…I can't…_

"So I wanted to let you know of my apology, and now I must leave..."

"Shino, wait!"

Shino didn't know what hit him until after the kiss.


	28. Ino x Hinata

Their kisses never concerned her, as long as it eventually led to sex. Hands slowly caressing the other's body, legs tangled with the others, breast against breast.

It was a typical night for Ino and Hinata. Not that the repetitiveness ever bored them. No, it was quite the opposite.

"Hinata, I'm bored."

…

_Heeeh??_

"Ah, uh…I-Ino-kun, why do you say that...?"

"What, you aren't bored?"

"Wh-Why, most certainly not…"

Ino smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry! I think I interrupted you right in the middle of an orgasm, poor girl."

Hinata couldn't stop blushing for the next fifteen minutes.


	29. Sasuke x Sakura

Their kisses felt very…forceful. Sasuke never just leaned in and pecked her lips. He would just grab her by the shoulders and press his open mouth on hers, almost _angrily_. Sakura knew he was not the sweet type, but couldn't he at least try to be more…gentle?

"Sasuke-kun, let's go walk on the shoreline..."

"No. Don't feel like it."

"Sasuke-kun, I baked some sweets for you…"

"No. I don't have a sweet tooth."

…

"Sasuke-kun, _what do_ you _want_?"

He responded with a vigorous kiss.

"…I want you to shut up." He growled from his throat.


	30. Neji x Sakura

Their kisses were not…really what Sakura had hoped them to be. Well, really…

_Neji-san is a horrible kisser?_

Indeed. Every time Neji and Sakura were in a perfect position to kiss the other in a soft embrace…well, instead Neji would unattractively brush his lips against hers in a cold sweat. And then run.

_What is he, a child?_

"Ne, Neji-san."

He looked up at her from the restaurant's table and grunted to let her know he was listening.

Without any warning, Sakura grabbed Neji's face and passionately kissed him.

"From now on, _I'll_ do the kissing."

She grinned.


	31. Sakon x Tayuya

Their kisses only began on the night they first met Sasuke. There were two.

Sakon was reminding her that she shouldn't curse so much.

"Pff, you stupid bastard, I'll say whatever damn well I want."

Sakon only laughed.

"I swear, you're gonnar have to get that mouth washed by _something_ soon…"

"Like _what—_?"

That was their first kiss. The second occurred only half an hour later. It was when they were resting…

No specific event caused her to do it, though. She looked at him. He looked at her. And then...

Cleansing felt better that she thought it would.


	32. Neji x Ino

Their kisses were the only things holding her back from killing herself. What else was worth living for, nowadays? Her signature jutsu was rendered useless after her injury, and all Ino ever wanted to do anymore was sit in front of a blank mirror and brush her once perfect hair, only now it was greasy and tangled. Ino was a waste of air without him.

"I've been assigned on a mission." Neji informed her.

…

"Don't die." Ino would remind him.

Neji nodded in response. After he left, Ino would go back to countless hours of nonstop brushing.


	33. Sasuke x Ino

Their kisses meant nothing. Sasuke only kissed Ino in order to get another girl jealous…or was that it? Ino did not know. Nor did she care. He was _kissing_ her. Kissing _her_. And he was good at it.

"Sasuke, kiss me again."

"No. No one is around."

"I don't care! Kiss me."

"_Yamanaka_…"

Ino only recoiled into the shadow after Sasuke hit her.

She then sobbed, "Why do you kiss me?"

"...none of your concern."

"...You're _kissing_ me! I think that _I_ have a right to know!"

Another hit. Another recoil. The night ended.


	34. Kankuro x Tenten

Their kisses never failed to get her some purple paint smudged on her face. Most girls would squeal at the thought of how _romantic_ it was, but Tenten's acne had been increasing around her cheek areas as of late, and there was no doubt as to whom the perpetrator was.

"Kankuro!" Tenten yelped, wiping the paint off her cheeks. "I thought I told you to stop nuzzling me with that stuff on!"

"Hey…" Kankuro propped his arms on the bed sheets and looked at her.

"I'm a _puppeteer_. Not a _puppet_."

…

"Just clean the damn paint off, Kankuro."


	35. Kiba x Ino

Their kisses were what Ino fed on. Food? Nutrients? Hah! As long as Kiba kept kissing her, Ino never needed to eat.

"Ino, let's share some cakes together."

Ino stumbled on her feet. C-Cakes? _Eat?_

"Umm…I don't know, Kiba... I'm really sorry, I think I have some other plans for tonight…"

"Then why did you schedule our date for today?"

_Caught red-handed!_

"Er." Ino tried to think of a proper explanation. "I, uh…last minute mission…"

Kiba's face saddened. "Well…do your best, then."

…

_What the hell am I saying?_ "Ohh, Kiba, it-it's fine! The mission…it can wait."


	36. Itachi x Tobi

Their kisses…? Hmph. Hell if Itachi would know. Tobi constantly refused to take that damn mask of his off. But Itachi always had the bizarre impression that he would taste like a lollipop.

"Tobi, take your mask off."

"Sorry Itachi-sempai. I _need_ this on."

"I'm not _asking_ you. I'm _telling_ you."

"Itachi-sempai is scary!" Tobi scratched his head. "I _can't_ take it off. Tobi is a good boy."

"Good boys listen to their sempai!" Itachi said irritably.

Tobi thought about this for a minute, and then came to a decision and slowly lowered his mask.

_Chu._


	37. Itachi x Ino

Their kisses were only shared during the late hours of the night, when they could be sure that nobody would be around to witness them. It wasn't only embarrassing for Itachi, but it was embarrassing for Ino. How could she stoop so low? Falling in love with a crazed killer. This was _not_ what her family had expected from her.

"How did you make me love you?" She asked one night.

"_Me_?" He retorted, "I would assume that such a question would be to _you_."

"What's wrong with me? I'm loved by _too_ many people."

"That's the problem."


	38. Shikamaru x Ino

Their kisses were…_time-consuming_. Of course, any other guy would be thrilled to have a girl patient enough to kiss him for minutes on end, but Shikamaru was still shamelessly bored with everything, except the sky.

"Mmm…"

"Oh." Shikamaru broke the kiss and pointed at a new cloud formation. "Those things really are amazing."

"Shikamaru!" Ino looked livid and hurt. "Do those dumb clouds entertain you more than me?"

Shikamaru gazed at her. "Clouds are always changing."

…

"You want _me_…to _change_?"

Shikamaru smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nah...Clouds change because they're not perfect."


	39. Shino x Hanabi

Their kisses completed them into one. They tried explaining that to people, but they did not understand. They would just reply, "But you are both excellent shinobi by yourselves. Why need another person?"

---

"Hanabi, I can take care of these enemies. Go and complete the mission." Shino called out to her after slicing the throat of another ninja. If she did not leave, the opponents would outnumber them. They would certainly die.

"_No!_" she snapped, aimlessly swiping her kunai into men. "I refuse to leave _you_."

"_Go_."

"I can't do this alone. We...make a _ShinoBi_, remember?"


	40. Kabuto x Kimimaro

Their kisses were never fully satisfying, but Kimimaro never asked for more. He did that once, and learned that it was no use. Something about an overdose…he didn't know. And given the fact that he was confined to a bed to remain on life support, he had no choice.

"It's a painkiller I developed, but I couldn't find a better way to make it more effective than to give it mouth-to-mouth. I wouldn't do it if I had the choice." Kabuto added, angrily wiping his lips. "I don't see why _Orochimaru_ can't just do it, _you're_ his damn _favorite_."


	41. Ukon x Sakon

Their kisses, what were they to him? Hmph. Nothing but an open statement of weakness. For most people, it was a sign that he cherished something. Something that he would mourn over if it had died. Although in this case, if his brother died, then he would die along with him. Therefore, the kisses shared between him and his brother was stupid and meaningless. And tasted horrible.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted out in the middle of the night, a ruffling sound near his chest stirring him awake. His brother stopped moving.

…

"Getting my Ukon (Uke on)?"


	42. Sasori x Deidara

Their kisses were considered art, despite their different opinions concerning it.

"The truly artful kisses are the small pecks on the lips! A small bit of love, holding back on what we _could_ do, that is art!" That was Deidara's explanation.

"Idiot. The artful kisses are when we throw our very bodies into each other and stay as long as we please. Showing our true lust, that is art." Sasori explained.

"A peck!"

"Lust."

"Peck!"

"You truly _are_ annoying." Sasori sighed.

"...Well, there's only one way to shut me up _for a long time_." Wink wink?


	43. Tayuya x Temari

Their kisses were always secluded from the general public, namely Temari's siblings.

"I don't get it! Your brothers are high grade shinobi, what makes you think they can't stomach the fact that you're a lesbian?" Tayuya angrily said one night. "I'm tired of having to run and find a damn _hiding_ spot whenever we want to do anything."

Temari sighed. "Look, I know how you feel, but…I don't know… Anyway, you said you're leaving on a mission tomorrow?"

"I am, but it's top secret. I'm bringing someone to my master."

"Oh, well...come back safely." Temari smiled.


	44. Kakashi x Iruka

Their kisses meant something, but it wasn't love. To some, their kisses meant much more, yet to others it meant less.

Iruka did not care. Kissing Kakashi was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

* * *

"...Iruka…custom..." moaned Kakashi. His voice slightly gurgled with blood as he tightened his grip on the abdominal wound. 

Iruka did not need to be told twice of what his comrade was talking about. The Fading Kiss, the old superstition of good luck to a dying man. Feeling sick, Iruka lifted the mask off his comrade as he felt Kakashi's life slipping away...


	45. Genma x Shizune

Their kisses were just life-saving techniques. First they helpd save their physical lives with the air from their lips. Eventually they saved their mental lives with kissing out of love.

He first kissed her when she was drowning from a water attack.

She first kissed him when he was broken down with confusion...

But it was on those long nights, when he held her protectively as they sat in the bed listening to each other breathe, when their kisses were most appreciated.

He was breathing the long, deep breaths because of her, and she breathed short wavering gasps because of him.


	46. Zetsu x Sakura

Their kisses never gave her any freedom, should it? Sakura never questioned it anyway; during long nights with him she always let him have his way.

"You're not human," she spat at him one night. "You wouldn't bleed the same color as us. Let me cut you open and see."

"Really," Zetsu replied, "after all of the things you have done, why should you decide what is human or not? _You_ can't be human after that."

Sakura ignored him and continued insult him. That was the only thing Zetsu would ever let her do on her own, anyways.


	47. Gai x Anko

Their kisses were shared every once in a while, but to them it really didn't matter. They liked the summer nights, holding hands and listening to the bugs ramble.

Missions always kept that from happening.

Something was up. Anko had been sent on five missions already that week, and she wasn't happy.

"What do you think you're doing, this will kill me!" she shouted at Tsunade.

The Godaime sighed calmly and replied, "It's not you. It's Gai. We can't let him be preoccupied with love. He's already been weakened enough by Lee. Either finish helping missions, or give him up."


	48. Kakashi x Sasuke

Their kisses began and ended while preparing for the Chūnin Exams. But it was mostly Kakashi trying to control Sasuke whenever he thought the curse mark was acting up. Sasuke's arms and legs would flail about, he would scream bloody murder, and then lost his mind for a few moments. Kakashi would grab his wrists and press his legs onto Sasuke's, but what to do about the incessant screams? All of his limbs were already preoccupied with controlling Sasuke's.

…

"Oh, _hell_ no."

But ignoring his inner pleas, Kakashi leaned over Sasuke's head and pressed his face onto Sasuke's mouth.


	49. Jiraiya x Tsunade

Their kisses had no meaning, not to her. He kissed her during the day, and chased skirts during the night. Was she just there to satisfy him when there were no better choices around?

He gave her the first kiss of the day, and had began to leave.

"No, kiss me again." Tsunade said.

"If you want to kiss me so bad why don't you come up to me and do it yourself? That's what I've always had to do."

"Because you're a shameless pervert."

"I can't let the Hokage be seen with a shameless pervert, can I?"


	50. Hiashi x Hanabi

Their kisses meant nothing. _Nothing_. Nothing to her…maybe to her father, but not her.

As long as the kisses were limited to pecks on her forehead…as long as he didn't allow anything further than that…Hanabi would tolerate it. For now.

"You look…so much like your mother." Hiashi would always whisper to her every night before going to bed. Hanabi used to think it was a compliment, but now she always gets a sick feeling in her stomach hearing those words.

_You were never proud of _me_. You only looked at my face and saw _Mother_. _


	51. Neji x Hanabi

Their kisses were never enough for him, but he never let himself go beyond that.

"When you are ready, you will come for me with your whole mind and body." Was what he said. Hanabi however, doubted that Neji would wait that long. Either he would force her into it, or he'd leave her.

--

"I love you…" it was a rare thing for her to say, and it surprised her. But she kept repeating it. "I love you…I love you, I _really_ love you…"

Neji only smiled.

"I told you…when you are ready, you will come for me."


	52. Shikamaru x Sakura

Their kisses were boring. In fact, their whole relationship was boring! There was no conflict! Everyday, it was get up, eat, kiss, do whatever, kiss some more, and then sleep. They never fought, and frankly all of the peace drove Sakura insane.

"That cloud looks nice." Shikamaru noted.

Sakura was desperate for some action, for a fight between her and her boyfriend. But the only thing she could think of was, "Well, I think it's ugly!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru turned over.

Sakura sighed_._

_Boring!_


	53. Naruto x Tenten

Their kisses frankly made her laugh. Why? Because it was just too funny, watching him squeeze his eyes tightly shut and pursing his lips to an extraordinary extent.

"Stop that, Naruto!" Tenten lost her composure and laughed out loud. "I can't take you seriously with that face."

Naruto's face dropped. "...But this is how I kiss."

"No, it's not, you can do better!"

"But it is!" he pressed.

"Oh, come on," she giggled, "the way you kissed Sasuke was a _lot_ more sexy."

"H-Hey!"


	54. Lee x Ino

Their kisses were horrible.

Everyone always talked about how _their_ kisses were wonderful and had no flaw.

Perhaps they just did not have enough experience to know what a good kiss _really_ felt like.

But Ino knew that her kisses with Lee weren't good at all.

So why was she still so hopelessly in love with him?

"I know you are not a ring person, but I could not help but think this would look wonderful on you!"

Right...he's a romantic.


	55. Kakashi x Hinata

Their kisses...have yet to occur...

"Ah Hinata, what is this?" Kakashi examined the heart-shaped box the girl gave to him a second ago.

"Um...ch-chocolate..." Hinata lowered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh right," he glanced at her, "it is Valentine's Day, when the girl gives the boy she likes chocolate...oh I see, you would like me to deliver these to Naruto?"

Hinata's head shot up, "N-No! They...they are for _you_."

"All right, I'll give them to him as soon as po-...wait, what?"


	56. Itachi x Neji

Their kisses positively _burned _him.

But it was a different burning sensation than the kind that scorches his nerves upon activation of the branch seal. It was a different kind than the accidental singe of a candle he stood too close to. It was different than the irritation of his throat on a sick day. He was never fond of being seared.

But Itachi changed that.

They were warm, but they sent electric shocks up and down his spine.

Neji never thought that being burned would please him.


	57. Shino x Hinata

Their kisses never took place upon the lips. Never.

He thinks she would positively _faint _if he ever went that far (and by far, he means not far at all and why-haven't-they-kissed-yet-aargh).

He leans over. She turns her head. Lips meet cheek. Son of a bitch.

This time Shino bravely cupped her other cheek with his hand and turned her to him.

"You're not escaping this time," he whispers. He could _feel _the heat rising in her face.

"I - I - ah...mmn."


	58. Itachi x Sakura

Their kisses terrified her, because she never knew which one would be the one to kill her.

Maybe one day he'll get bored of her, he said. Maybe one day he'll choose to poison his mouth and kill her after bedding her. Maybe she should be careful not to make him want to do that.

What she hated was that he kissed her consistently. As if to say, do you please me? Or have I just chizzled your death in stone? You will never know until the moment your cold body hits the floor.


	59. Kiba x Hinata

Their kisses...she'll be blunt. They taste like dog food.

"K-Kiba, umm, here," she nervously held out a small packet of something, "For you..."

...

"Uh. Thanks, Hinata, but I don't really like mint."

"O-Oh...that's ok." She lowered her hands in defeat.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"W-Well, I also have spearmint."

"Um...Sorry. Actually, I don't like that either -"

"Cinnamon!" she practically shoved the gum in his face. "Or cherry! Or bubblegum! I got them all!"

"H-Hinata...?"


	60. Kiba x Tenten

Their kisses were the sweetest thing in the whole wide world and nothing was better. If she could lie.

Damn the serotonin to hell. Going off and making her think he's an actual good kisser just because she _loves _him. Yes, she loves him - dearly, but that doesn't change the fact that he positively _slobbers _on her.

"Kiss goodnight~"

"W-WAIT!"

She was suddenly holding her arms outstretched in front of her, blocking the poor dog-boy's path.

"Uh...u-upset stomach."

Oh, hell.


End file.
